


A Friend in Need

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Extended Scene, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, episode 8.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: Steve is struggling to deal with the death of Agent Fisher and his family.Adam knows how to help.___________________An extension of the office-scene between Adam and Steve in episode 8.12.





	A Friend in Need

Steve breathed out heavily. The mug of herbal tea in his right hand was still steaming but the warmth that flowed through him was only superficial. And to be honest it didn’t do a great job of calming him down, let alone soothe him. But it was better than sitting here with nothing to hold on to. In an automatic move Steve took a sip from the mug and leaned back onto the backrest of the couch in his office. His legs were spread and stretched out and at first sight he might have looked relaxed. If it weren’t for the tension in his jaw and the forlorn look in his eyes.

How late it was Steve couldn’t say but he must have been sitting here for a while now, listening to the faint whirring of the air-conditioning. His office was almost dark, illuminated only by the warm light of the lamp on his desk that didn’t quite reach the couch. The Five O headquarters were deserted – everyone had followed Steve’s order and had gone home to rest and come to terms with what had happened today. They all had done their part to the maximum.

Yet it still hadn’t been enough. Steve closed his eyes only to open them again when the image of the three bodies jumped at him. Covered by white sheets on grey metal tables but Steve knew what lay underneath it. And next to the smallest body the burnt remains of the little girl’s toy, melted into a lump. Steve ran his hand through his face, across his mouth and stared ahead.

A knock vibrated through the glass door of his office and with a quick blink Steve’s eyes regained focus again. In surprise Steve raised his eyebrows as Adam opened the door.

“Hey,” Steve said but the word seemed to cling to his tongue. He cleared his throat and started again. “Hey buddy.”

Adam walked in almost as a shadow. The light of the lamp didn’t reach the door and his dark shirt seemed to bleed into the surrounding. Only his face, neck and exposed arms shone dimly in the light.

“Hey,” Adam said quietly as not to disturb the silence in the room.

“Grab a seat,” Steve answered and indicated the armchair across from him.

“Thanks.” Adam came closer and the leather creaked quietly under his weight as he sat down. The light fell onto his bared underarms on the armrest, up to his chest and caught the metal piece of the visitor badge fastened on his shirt. Not much longer, Steve thought, and he’d trade the bright orange-yellow card for a badge. But this was nothing he felt like discussing tonight. Asking Adam to join Five-O was a conversation for a happier time.

“Everything okay?” Adam asked in the calm tone so inherent to him. A little husky but smooth all the same – a sound fitting to Adam’s easy elegance, the dependability he naturally exuded. The rising inflection caught in Steve’s ear as the offer of a conversation lay before him, without obligation. For a moment Steve couldn’t decide but the gentle tone drew a loud exhale from him. There was something disarming about Adam’s demeanour and in the way he looked at him with an open expression on his even face.

“I haven’t had a day as bad as today for a long time.” Even in his own ears Steve sounded like a man defeated. He rubbed his left across his mouth, through the bristling stubble that showed a few grey spots. “Just the way it all went down, you know, rendition facility, the fact that whoever murdered Agent Fisher, his wife,” Steve clenched his teeth, “his six-year old daughter…” Six years. Charlie was six. Charlie, who called him Uncle Steve. “That person is still out there, they’re not behind bars, not dead in a hole. I’m just having a lot of trouble with it, you know?”

Steve’s hand wrapped tighter around the mug when he gave Adam a sad smile.

“Yes.” Adam’s answer was but a pleasant murmur that seemed to seep through the room. His warm eyes were fastened on Steve in concentration and still they looked… soft. Neither judgement nor pity was reflected in them when he simply listened to Steve.

Steve wetted his lips. “I’ve been doing this job a long time now, Adam, but stuff like this…”

He felt his throat close up again with the lingering feeling of helplessness and grief. A mouthful of tea – only lukewarm now but it did the trick for the time being. 

Steve put the mug down on the floor and leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs **.**   “It doesn’t go away easy.”

“I know.” A huskier tone rang in Adam’s voice, and Steve glanced at him.

If anyone knew it would be Adam. The Jacuza heir who took the path of legitimacy. A man who had killed people with his bare hands and atoned for it. A man who had proven his loyalty to Steve over and over.

Steve studied the smooth skin of his face, the warm eyes, the straight nose. Despite everything, Adam still had an air of innocence about him. A softness where others would have hardened a long time ago. Steve swallowed and looked down at his hands again.

He only heard a faint rustling and a moment later the couch cushion moved when Adam sat down to his right, mirroring his pose. Steve sensed the care with which Adam chose the gesture – coming closer without crowding him and just then Steve realised how alone he had felt, sitting here in his office without company.

For a moment the two men sat in comfortable silence. Just the silent companionship Adam offered seemed to uncurl the knot in Steve’s chest a bit.

Steve stared at an undefined spot beyond his hands when he felt Adam move. He lifted his left arm and a second later, Steve felt his hand in his back, placed gently between his shoulder blades. Adam still didn’t say anything when the warmth of his hand slowly seeped through Steve’s shirt and reached his skin. Inadvertently, Steve gave a quiet sigh. A sound of comfort rather than of sorrow this time.

“Tomorrow’s another day, Steve.” The gravity of Adam’s voice rumbled gently through Steve.

 _Another day_. Coming from anyone else this would have been a cliché. But not Adam. Steve listened to the melody of his voice and concentrated on Adam’s hand which rubbed gently across Steve’s shoulders. Not a short pat on the back but a flow that left a pleasing warmth.

“Yes,” Steve said, voice sounding shaky. “Yes, it is.”

God, there was so much tension in his body Steve hardly remembered how to relax. But Adam’s hand reminded him. In a predictable, soothing rhythm he moved across his back and for a moment Steve closed his eyes and let himself be hypnotised. On and on, like slow waves onto the beach outside his house. And with every stroke Steve’s muscles loosen up a bit more. Next to him, Adam still sat there with his right placed on his thigh, his eyes looking into the same undefined distance that Steve had stared at.

Adam’s hand continued its way up with every move, along his shoulder blades and towards his neck. Steve bowed his head and slightly curved into the warm touch. There was something incredibly soothing about this and Steve felt… well, he felt better. Slowly, his eyes closed and one for once Steve shut it all out. The stress of the day, the chases, the victims. All that was relevant right now were Adam’s careful fingertips reaching the collar of his shirt and stroking over his bare neck. A pleasing shiver ran through Steve, from his neck down his spine and spreading warmth on its way. Line after line Adam sketched onto his skin and on instinct, Steve leaned his head against Adam’s. His breath came easier now, his hands had stopped digging into each other and the faint smell of Adam tingled pleasantly in his nostrils; like water, like the jungle after rain. He felt the warmth emitting from Adam’s cheek, the soothing proximity of his body and just like that, Steve turned his head and brushed his lips against Adam’s.

A light touch, the hint of a kiss. And for a moment, Steve’s mind went entirely blank. All he realised was the smoothness of Adam’s mouth against his. The soft pressure made his lips feel tingly but at the same time it seemed fleeting – a touch that was almost unreal, an illusion Steve had never before conjured up.

In his neck Steve felt Adam’s fingers tighten and this was all it took for him to return to reality. Steve pulled back with his heart hammering in his chest. The comfortable void from before filled up with thoughts chasing one another and made him dizzy. _Adam_. He had just kissed Adam. Adam who just wanted to console him. And who hadn’t kissed back.

Almost shy now, Steve looked up into Adam’s dark eyes fixed on him. The shadow of a warm smile played around his lips, whose taste still lingered on Steve’s.

“Steve,” Adam said, huskier than before and Steve couldn’t help but feel a shiver along his spine. His name pronounced in this breathy voice, coloured by surprise and… something else, something that made Steve feel shaky.

“Adam.” Steve blinked as if waking from a dream, “Adam, I…”

 “It’s alright.” Adam smiled, the thin lines around his mouth deepening as he turned to Steve fully.

His eyes were still on him, shining in that warm way of his. Something akin to benevolence sat in Adam’s eyes, giving Steve assurance he hadn’t known he needed. Assurance he’d never ask for but now that it was freely given… Steve wetted his lips. Adam cut something loose in him. A gaze so disarming that he felt almost helpless in its presence.

“It’s alright,” Adam repeated, quieter now. Before Steve could reply Adam placed his right on his chest and pushed him gently to rest against the back of the couch.

Steve followed without resistance; surely Adam felt his heart drumming harder but strangely, Steve didn’t mind. Something was happening between them, something he couldn’t put a word to. Adam’s smell tingled pleasantly in his nose as he looked up to him. His lips shone in the dim light and Steve could make out the freckles on his nose - scattered, as if thrown leisurely across Adam’s skin, and small enough for Steve to notice for the first time.

“Adam,” Steve began again but this time the name vanished in a whisper as Adam bowed his head and his lips found Steve’s.

A quiet sigh built in Steve’s throat when he felt Adam’s mouth against his again – gently, he moved his lips with his mouth barely open. The heat of Adam’s body seemed to crawl up his own side and on instinct Steve wound his arm around Adam’s middle.

The fabric of his tailored shirt felt smooth under his rough hand and when Adam leaned closer, his palm slid along the curve of his waist **.** He was slim, no doubt, but underneath his hand Steve felt strength in his body. Of course – Steve had seen him run, fight, keep up with his team like he had never done anything else. Just as natural as this kiss came to him. And damn, he could kiss. The soft caresses, the way his tongue carefully parted Steve’s mouth and the faint scratch of stubble on his skin… Steve’s heart beat slowly, heavily, as he sucked Adam’s lower lip into his mouth.

Adam moaned quietly and the sound sent an exciting shiver through Steve. The low tone seemed to resonate in his body and just then Adam’s hand on his chest began to slide down. The buttons of his shirt pressed into his skin, marking the path from his muscled chest down to his flat stomach.

Steve’s pulse fluttered with every centimetre Adam explored, with every move of his lips. Adam’s taste lingered in his mouth and Steve’s fingers crawled into his neck. He deepened the kiss and when Adam moaned again Steve couldn’t help but pull him closer. God, the vibration tingled against his lips and seemed to ripple through his body, leaving a heat that made Steve’s cock stir between his legs.

Had it been another day Steve would have hesitated, doubted, stopped what was about to happen here.

But not today.

Steve moaned into their kiss and felt Adam’s hand move further down towards his hardening cock. His taste, his scent of something so… so earthy and airy at the same time was nothing short of intoxicating and without his doing Steve’s hips moved slightly into the touch, his body communicating what his head hadn’t really caught up on.

Fingertips sneaked under Steve’s shirt and onto his naked skin, stroking over his stomach. A shiver ran through him – the pressure of Adam’s fingers, the softness that paralleled his mouth… god, the utter care that coined his every touch was captivating. Everything about Adam was gentle, careful, but never shy or reluctant. A quality Steve had seen in him before but being exposed to it so openly was another sensation altogether.

Steve’s skin prickled when Adam drew slow circles on his skin; a reprise of the pattern he had painted on his neck minutes before. The heat of his touch crawled over Steve’s muscled stomach and the strokes of Adam’s hand… so exciting but at the same time not enough. With a last nip to Adam’s lower lip Steve broke the kiss, grabbed Adam’s middle and pulled him onto his lap.

It almost seemed that Adam had anticipated his decision. In an elegant move he followed Steve’s incentive, swung one leg over his thighs and straddled him. Steve gasped at the sudden weight and looked into Adam’s eyes, so close to him now. His own intense gaze met the warm expression on Adam’s face – a soft smile with open lips still flush from their kisses, lines around his eyes, and the darkest, warmest eyes Steve had ever seen. He seemed to be clothed in shadows again; the dim light from the desk didn’t quite reach him or Steve anymore. All that seemed to exist was them in their own private space.

Steve put his hands on Adam’s thighs and glanced at the bulge that his tight jeans couldn’t conceal. Adam was as aroused as he was and Steve felt sweat building on his temple. Adam placed his right on his thumping heart, leaned down and kissed him again. There was heat in his kiss and Steve responded in kind as their tongues rubbed against each other in languid need that made Steve’s body ask for more. His hands slid up Adam’s thighs and around his slim waist, the tailored shirt rustling under Steve’s hand. The skin underneath felt hot even through the fabric and Steve couldn’t wait to rid Adam of the shirt, have him bare-chested, sitting on top of him.

He kissed Adam deeply while his fingers found the buttons of his dress shirt. Steve’s hands hadn’t been this shaky in a long time – Adam’s kiss, his taste, just all of him was so distracting that he needed a little too long to undo the lowest button. His hands grazed Adam’s cock and his thighs tightened around Steve. _Concentrate_ , Steve tried to tell himself, his mind occupied with the heat of Adam’s skin, their proximity and the hardness he had felt underneath his jeans. Steve wetted his lips as he finally undid the last button. Without much ado he pulled the fabric open and broke the kiss for the moment it took to pull the shirt off Adam’s back.

For the first time he really saw Adam, half-naked on top of him. His shoulders were outlined perfectly by the light behind him and Steve’s eyes followed every little bump and valley leading to his arms. Steve couldn’t help but drink in his beauty – Adam’s chest was evenly muscled and his collar bones pointed prominently towards the hollow of his throat, just a shadow now.

Steve licked his lips as his eyes travelled to his flat stomach, along the lovely curve from his ribs to his waist and further down where his tight jeans clung to his hips seamlessly.  The warm colour of his skin was unbroken by marks; so different to the tapestry of ink and scars that was Steve’s body. There was colour in Adam’s cheeks now and a focus in his gaze that hadn’t been there before: his dark brows framed it perfectly and in the shadowy light his cheek bones looked sharper. Adam’s lips were parted in anticipation and Steve could almost hear the heavy breaths that made his chest move.

“Adam,” Steve murmured and the sound of his own voice seemed to break this moment of awe: his hands reached out and wrapped around Adam’s naked waist to pull him closer. His hard cock rubbed firmly against Steve’s and even through two layers of clothing he felt the wonderful friction. Steve moaned quietly and in that moment Adam’s fingers dug into his chest.

“Steve,” he heard Adam moan and the husky cadence went right into Steve’s cock.

 _God_. Adam’s reaction turned him on more than any touch could. To hear him catch his breath, to feel his thighs tighten around his legs – Steve’s heart skipped a beat, only to drum against his chest at twice the speed. His hips moved upwards and another spark of exquisite pleasure surged through him when Adam rocked into him. His lips felt dry as he moaned again and with something akin to greed Steve pressed his mouth against Adam’s throat. His stubble scratched against his lips and in Steve’s ears rang the sounds of his own accelerated breath and Adam’s small gasps. The score to this unexpected scene. His arms wound tighter around Adam’s middle and with a determined move Steve sat up, his back no longer leaning against the couch. Adam was his counterweight now, Adam whose pulse drummed heavily against his mouth.

Steve’s lips slid down the side of his neck with hungry kisses while Adam’s hips ground into him in shallow thrusts. Steve could almost _taste_ his moans. Low, deep, and so incredibly addictive that he couldn’t help but lick along his skin, feel the vibrations against his searching tongue. His breath washed over Adam’s throat as Steve pulled him closer still; his left slid along Adam’s spine and up the muscled back into his neck just before he dipped his tongue into the hollow of his throat. Adam sighed and threw back his head, the column of his lovely throat stretching and presenting itself to Steve. He tasted salt on Adam’s skin and smelled his intoxicating scent. A quick lick followed up by a long swipe of his tongue and Adam’s throat stretched in pleasure. Steve’s right tightened around Adam’s hips as he moved down – he couldn’t keep his mouth off his silky skin and the strong muscles he felt underneath it.

He inhaled deeply. Just the smallest hint of fresh sweat mixed into Adam’s scent and Steve heard himself grunt in agreement. On top of him, Adam rocked his hips and Steve could tell he was making an effort to keep the movement shallow. Just as Steve tried to not fall into sync just yet. Their quiet moans mingled and Adam’s chest moved in deep breaths, caught between Steve’s lips and his hand in his back. His fingers ran across Steve’s neck and stroked his military-short hair against the grain. Steve shuddered as a line of gooseflesh ran along his neck and down between his shoulder blades. Such simple touches and yet they made him want more. Steve’s hand around Adam’s waist slid down to the curve of his ass, his beard scratched against his chest and just then, Adam leaned forward and pushed him back against the couch.

Steve’s back hit the leather and before he could fully understand what was going on he looked into Adam’s eyes – he was hovering over him, one hand on his chest and holding him in place, the other one propped up next to Steve’s head against the couch. Steve felt his lips part in both a gasp and the sudden desire for a kiss. Adam leaned forward and his soft mouth pressed on Steve’s. The heat in the kiss was so very delicious and Adam’s clever tongue drew little sounds from Steve’s throat he didn’t remember making. He kissed down Steve’s jaw and sweaty throat while his hands were busy undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt – Steve barely felt the nimble fingers touch him but then his chest was bared. Adam’s hands slid along his naked waist and Steve saw the outline of his shoulders change when he bowed his head and leaned forward. And just then Adam’s mouth closed around Steve’s right nipple.

“Fuck,” he moaned involuntarily. The warmth of Adam’s mouth was incredible and god, that soft lick across it… A shiver ran through Steve, the sensitive skin breaking out in gooseflesh. His nipple turned hard in Adam’s mouth and the next lick was firmer, the tip of his tongue dragging over it with purpose. Steve moaned, louder this time, and his breath hitched when Adam gently sucked on his chest. His right grabbed Adam’s hair while his left dug into the seat of the couch – the leather creaked in protest but Steve couldn’t notice anything besides _Adam_. His dark hair felt soft between Steve’s fingers and his eyes were drawn by the tiny part of Adam’s back he could see. The muscles shifted beautifully with every move of his head, the warm colour of his skin illuminated by the discreet light of the desk lamp. Adam moved on and Steve all but pressed his chest against his mouth in delight. The sudden coolness of the air teasing his right nipple stood in such stark contrast to Adam’s mouth caressing his left and Steve moaned again. His eyes were firmly fixed on his back moving in gentle waves and under Adam’s weight, Steve’s hips began to roll.

His cock was hard and pressed firmly against his pants, just centimetres away from Adam’s erection. Steve felt his body pulsate with lust as Adam’s hand slid down his torso. This time, he didn’t stop. In a touch as light as a feather he stroked over Steve’s bulge and his hips reacted immediately. They thrust forward and into Adam’s palm and for a second Steve felt faintly embarrassed. Needy was not one of the qualities he liked to adorn himself with but right now… right now he wanted Adam.

His hand stroked over his cock again, perfectly in tune with another lick across his hard nipple and Steve groaned deeply. His eyes fell shut and the next thing he felt was Adam’s cheek scratching against his, Adam’s fingers on his belt buckle and the deep rumble of his voice.

“Is that okay?” Adam breathed into his ear.

“Yes,” Steve whispered, his voice barely carrying.

He heard the metallic clang of his buckle, felt Adam’s fingers brushing against his skin as they undid his button. A string of kisses down his chest and Steve felt the remainder of his shirt stick to his sweaty back. Adam slid off his lap – an almost disappointed sigh came over Steve’s lips but just then Adam hooked his fingers in the waistband of both his pants and his underwear. Steve lifted his hips and when Adam pulled his clothes down he couldn’t help but moan. The fabric rubbed across his cock teasingly, Adam’s fingers stroked along his hips and thighs, undressing him…

Steve’s heart beat heavily as Adam’s eyes travelled across his hard cock, a gaze as intense as a touch. Lust gleamed in Adam’s eyes as Steve’s naked ass hit the couch again and god, Steve couldn’t continue this slowly anymore. His body was pulsating with desire for Adam and with a swift move his hands got a hold of his waist, pulling him in. In the same motion Steve let himself slide into a reclining position. His shoulders came to rest against the armrest while he pulled his legs up onto the seat of the couch, still trapped in his trousers and laced-up boots.

Adam followed the shift with a low gasp. He crawled between Steve’s legs and remained on his knees; one hand was propped up on the arm rest whereas the other one placed itself on Steve’s chest. Without hesitating Steve combed through Adam’s hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. His hands slid down Adam’s smooth body and undid his buttons – not slowly like Adam had done but with two determined yanks because damn, Steve was not about to wait any longer. He kissed Adam greedily, their tongues dragging against each other, both breathing hard. Under his fingers Steve felt the jeans give way. He vaguely heard Adam kick off his shoes (some sort of slippers, no doubt more apt to the situation than his boots) and felt his body stretch to help him pull down his jeans as far as he could reach. His chest rubbed against Steve’s, his back hollowed and Steve could feel the eagerness that had taken hold of Adam. He sucked greedily on his lower lip as if Steve’s sudden speed had cut something loose in him – something that made Steve’s breath hitch. His fingers slid under the hem of Adam’s boxer-briefs and squeezed his firm ass. But before they could follow the route down again Adam reacted. His hand left Steve’s chest as he reached behind him, grabbed his boxer-briefs and pulled. Steve huffed in surprise and together, they pulled down the last remaining piece of fabric in their way. The rustling sound of his clothes rang in Steve’s ear, along with the creaking of the couch but what silenced it all was Adam moaning into his mouth as they undressed him for good. A sound so goddamn wicked that Steve couldn’t help but buck into Adam.

 _God_. Adam was on his knees but still their erections slid against each other in a quick, uncoordinated move. Steve felt a spark of pleasure surge through him, another gasp from Adam’s lips that gushed into his mouth and suddenly, all his weight was on Steve.

“Steve.” Adam’s coarse voice lost itself in a moan and Steve couldn’t have answered even if he wanted – Adam’s sweaty chest rubbed against his, his beard scratched against his cheek, his stomach pressed against Steve’s muscles. And god, his cock… Steve’s breath hitched and he vaguely felt Adam’s mouth leave his when he began to move on top of him.

Steve’s heart fluttered in his chest as he groaned through dry lips. Heat shot through him at the sensation of Adam’s erection sliding against him – so hard underneath its soft skin, so perfect as it moved along his cock. It was Adam who set the pace and Steve was more than willing to follow. Between his legs Adam ground against him in slow, sultry waves, each of which Steve felt in his whole body. The deep tingling in his groin when Adam’s cock slid against his again, the friction when he leaned further into Steve, the sensation when he receded for a short moment only to begin again… Steve’s hips effortlessly matched his pace as he pressed his lips on the spot where Adam’s neck met his shoulder.

Steve felt Adam’s muffled groan more than he heard it. His hand stroked along Adam’s shoulder, feeling the tiny bumps of gooseflesh under his fingertips. Adam’s hips stumbled for a second only to continue in a new pace; a little faster, a little firmer. There was need in his thrusts which pulled Steve in, made his head dizzy with desire. The way Adam’s full weight pinned him onto the armrest of the couch felt so _good_ that Steve couldn’t help but lean his head back in a long sigh. Adam’s lips slid along his throat and when a shiver ran through Steve, he kissed him deeply. His mouth parted from Steve’s skin and the look in Adam’s eyes made Steve’s heart miss a beat before thumping harder.

Desire, lust, directed only at Steve.

Steve felt his mouth run dry and pressure built in his groin. And even now that they were rutting against each other, Adam’s gaze didn’t lose its warmth. The dark of his eyes seemed infinite, his skin shining in the dim light, the freckles like scattered stars on his skin.

Steve’s right reached out and combed through Adam’s silky hair as he pulled him into a deep kiss. Adam’s soft lips against his, their hard cocks rubbing against each other in enticing friction – nothing else seemed to matter in this moment. Heat spread through Steve’s body with every thrust they made and sweat began to coat his temples. His tongue rubbed against Adam’s and with his free hand Steve slid down his back, along the slim waist, and cupped his moving ass. Adam moaned quietly and Steve could tell he took it as an invitation. His thrusts became deeper and Steve could barely stifle a gasp. His hand grabbed Adam’s ass tighter and he matched his pace, the muscles in his thighs beginning to tighten.

God, he was getting close but at the same time he didn’t want the sensation to end. He wanted to feel Adam’s cock against his a little longer, enjoy the pressure, the friction, _Adam_. On top of him, Adam’s chest heaved in heavy breaths that mirrored Steve’s own. The curve of his back became steeper and without a second thought Steve sneaked his hand between their sweaty stomachs. His fingertips grazed the tip of Adam’s cock, drawing a gasp from his lips before wrapping his hand around both their erections. Steve bit his lower lip to stifle a moan – the warmth and pressure from his hand felt amazing and on top of him Adam was breathing hard. Another shiver ran through Steve as he began to move his hand in tune with their thrusts. God, right now he couldn’t stop if he wanted to: Steve felt their precum slicking his hand, felt Adam’s cock moving against his palm, felt him shiver when he brushed his thumb across the tip. Steve’s eyes became glassy and he slid his free hand into Adam’s neck, grabbing a fistful of hair just to hold on to something in this whirlwind of sensation.

“Steve,” Adam gasped and instead of answering, Steve pulled him into a messy kiss. His hand sped up, his tongue slid into Adam’s mouth and the pressure in his groin grew – oh, it was all too good for him to hold on for much longer. Steve broke the kiss and on top of him, Adam looked at him with clouded eyes. Longing and lust shone in his dark eyes, his lips were parted in short breaths and Steve could see sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. Adam was as close as he was and that realisation turned Steve on even more. He moved his hand faster as Adam rocked against him harder and for a moment Steve could hear nothing except for their gasped breaths and the rush of blood in his ears. His thighs trembled, his cock twitched in his hand and he felt his orgasm hit.

Steve groaned deeply and threw his head back. His whole body shook - like a wave crashing onto the shore his climax pulled him in, sent shivers through his every cell and made him gasp for air. His eyes fell shut without his doing and the hand in Adam’s neck tightened as he pressed against him. Adam’s hips still moved and Steve’s hand between their legs spread his cum with every thrust. He wanted to feel it all, to feel Adam right here with him as he came undone. Adam’s lips were on his throat again, his scent filled Steve’s nose and in that moment Steve felt utterly out of control. All he could do was let himself go, give into this amazing sensation. God, the heat surging through him seemed almost unreal, the whirl in his body too _good_ to be real. Adam breathed hard against his neck and with the next roll of his hips Steve felt him come as well. Adam pressed against him, against his hand with force and groaned deeply; the sound blended into the sighs Steve didn’t remember making as they rode their orgasm out. Gushes of hot breath hit Steve’s neck, their cum soiled his moving hand and between his legs Adam moved in a messy rhythm that sent new sparks of pleasure through Steve. His heart beat heavily against his ribs and it seemed that only Adam’s weight on him kept him from losing himself entirely. Adam’s chest pressed against his and Steve felt every little shiver of satisfaction that ran through Adam. Another shallow thrust, another low gasp and slowly, slowly they both calmed down.

Steve’s pulse was still drumming in his neck but his breath was coming easier now – on top of him, Adam seemed to feel the same. His lips slid gently against Steve’s neck and with a careful move Steve pulled his hand from between them. His other hand gently traced the outline of Adam’s shoulder as they both simply lay there, catching their breath and taking in each other’s company. For the first time today, Steve felt actually relaxed. His muscles weren’t tense anymore but comfortably tired and his head was quiet for once.

“Adam,” he murmured, quietly as not to disturb this moment of tranquillity. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Adam moved his head far enough to look at Steve. There it was again, Steve thought, that warmth, that care, that gentle affection.

“Me too, Steve. Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
